Jack Frost's Christmas Attack II: Icy Magic
by mah29732
Summary: Jack Frost has been freed by Loki and two ice demons to cause trouble in Orchid Bay. Looks like trouble is heading June's way...
1. Escaping the Bucket Prison

Jack Frost's Christmas Attack II: Icy Magic

Chapter 1: Escaping the Bucket Prison

After a few days that Jack Frost was defeated, he felt quite humiliated as he laid in the bucket as a mere puddle of water.

"This is so humiliating for me" said Jack as he thought to himself, "I can't believe that ghost boy defeated me. I just hope somebody comes and rescue me."

But old Jack Frost couldn't have spoken too soon as what it appeared to be two ice demons had entered Clockwork's tower.

"Yep, this is certainly the place" said the first ice demon looking about.

"Come on" said the second demon, "our boss wants this Jack Frost set free."

"So where do you think this Clockwork has secured the poor fellow?" asked the first demon.

"Survey says" replied the second demon as he took out a blue orb and it began to give an icy blue glow pointing to where Jack Frost was well secured, "over there."

"Let's set him free then" said the first demon as he used his ice powers and broke down the secured door.

The second demon then grabbed the bucket holding Jack Frost and took out a staff, aimed it at an empty area and walked right out. The two demons then entered some sort of a chamber with Loki gazing upon them as they entered through the portal.

"Ah, I see you have done well, you weren't followed by this Clockwork?" asked Loki.

"Nope" replied the first demon who was holding the bucket which held Jack Frost as a mere puddle of water, "seems like Clockwork was out celebrating the holidays with the other ghosts in the ghost zone or something like that."

"So bring forth Jack Frost" said Loki to the two ice demons.

The two ice demons then poured the puddle of water from the bucket onto the floor and used their ice powers to return Jack Frost to normal. Jack Frost was quite dizzy from his ordeal, but was well refreshed from the fight he had with the ghost boy. As he looked around, he notice that he wasn't even in Clockwork's tower, but in a strange chamber.

"Greetings Father Winter" said Loki, "I am Loki, Norse God and I am quite please to have you in my presence."

"What do you want me for?" asked Jack Frost to Loki.

"I have freed you for one purpose and one purpose only" replied Loki as he floated down toward Jack, "you are to cause as much trouble and mayhem as you please in Orchid Bay."

"Hmm, do I get to ruin Christmas for them too?" asked Jack to Loki.

"Yea, yea, sure" replied Loki then he snapped and signaled the two ice demons to come toward Jack Frost, "take these two with you. I think they would be quite useful."

"Thank you for your gratitude" said Jack as he bowed down to Loki, "I'll do my best to ruin Christmas for all."

"And oh, be on the look out of the Te Xuan Ze while you're at it" said Loki as Jack Frost and the two ice demons were making an exit with using the staff to create a portal then the Norse God began to laugh, "you can put her on ice while you're at it."

As the three entered the portal, meanwhile, Juniper Lee and her brother Ray Ray were getting ready to go to the mall and do some Christmas shopping along with Monroe.

"Come on Ray Ray, how long does it take you to use the bathroom?" asked June as she was waiting outside for him.

"I shouldn't have drank all that eggnog" said Ray Ray.

"If you don't get out soon I'm not going to buy you your Christmas present" said June.

"Okay, okay" said Ray Ray as he stepped out of the bathroom, "I'm ready."

"It's about time boy" said Monroe who was tagging along with them.

"Come on, we should meet Jodi at the mall" said June as she was opening the door for her brother and Monroe, "we can't be late."

"Don't be such a rush" said Monroe as they began walking toward the mall, "just what's is it with you humans and shopping anyway."

"Look" said June, "Christmas season is one of the busiest seasons all around. I can't absolutely not afford to miss hanging out with my friends along with purchasing the gifts for you and the rest of my family."

As the three made their way to the mall, Jack Frost and the two ice demons had arrived on the scene in the city center of Orchid Bay. As Jack Frost took some time to get use to the scenes around himself, he notice a large Christmas tree, even larger than the one he had attempted to freeze in Amity Park while fighting that ghost boy.

"So boys, what do you say we do the lumber industry some good and chop down that tree" said Jack as he gazed up at the large Christmas tree.

"Don't worry boss, we're on it" said the first ice demon as he began to use his ice powers.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" asked a police officer as he came toward Jack Frost.

"Oh, not this again" sighed Jack.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave this area" said the officer, "this area is off limits to civilians."

"Oh really" said Jack then he used his ice powers and placed the officer's feet on ice.

Jack then used his ice powers again and turned the floor into solid ice and pushed the officer across the icy ground. The officer slid right into a trash can. That action of course began to summon an alarm on June's bracelet.

"Oh just great" sighed June, "just what I need this holiday. Well, I'm going to see what kind of trouble maker is doing this."

"Can I come along?" asked Ray Ray to his sister.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to stay here" replied June.

"Please" begged Ray Ray.

"Just let him go lass" said Monroe.

"Fine" said June, "you two can come."

As June, her brother and Monroe headed toward the scene of the incident, June notice a strange icy man watching to ice demons trying to freeze the bottom of Orchid Bay's Christmas tree. Then she notice the police officer lying unconscious in the trash can.

"Alright, just who the heck do you think you really are?" asked June to the icy man.

"I'm Jack Frost" replied the icy man as he began walking toward June, "and I am here to ruin Christmas for the people of Orchid Bay."

"Not on my watch you're not" said June as she cracked her knuckles and prepared to fight.

"So little girl" said Jack as he also got into a fighting stance, "you want to tango with someone like me? Well bring it on then."

He then signaled the two ice demons to stop whatever they were doing and come to his aide. The ice demons launched their attack against June. They attempted to freeze her, but June managed to dodge the ice beams that were coming toward her. She leaped over one of the ice demons, tapped his shoulder and gave him a good punch sending the ice demon into the bushes. The other ice demon then made his move by firing some ice picks at June, but she dodged them, leaped and gave the ice demon a good kick right in the face.

"Now it's your turn" said June as she turned to Jack Frost.

"I don't think so" said Jack then he went up to the frozen part of the trunk of the tree, tapped on it and the large tree then began to fall.

"Looks like you have some work cut out for yourself" said Jack then he signaled the two ice demons to get up, "come on boys, let's cause trouble elsewhere."

"Uh, June" said Ray Ray as the large Christmas tree was beginning to fall, "I think you are going to have to do something about this."

"Don't worry" said June as she leaped right in the direction of where the tree was falling and began to push the tree back, "I'm on it."

June tried her best to keep the large Christmas tree from falling by using all of her strength as the Te Xuan Ze. It finally worked in the end as June placed the large tree back on its foundation.

"That was quite a work out" said June as sweat was rolling down her forehead.

"Come on" said Monroe, "we have to stop this Jack Frost and those two ice demons from causing anymore trouble."

"Right behind you" said June in a tired voice they began to leave the scene.


	2. Getting Some Help

Chapter 2: Getting Some Help

As June along with her brother Ray Ray and Monroe were trying to find where this Jack Frost and his two ice demon henchmen went, they ran right into Lila who was trying to find her way to the mall.

"June, I'm glad I caught up with you" said Lila.

"No time to talk" said June as she was trying to catch her breath, "we're trying to find this Jack Frost and two ice demons."

"Maybe I can help, I do detect magic you know" said Lila.

"She has a point and it seems like this Jack Frost wants to take down Christmas" said Monroe.

"And that's no good for me either" said Ray Ray, "come on, let's go find this Jack Frost."

"Alright, just let me catch my breath" said June.

As the four were about to venture to find Jack Frost, Jack Frost and his two ice demon henchmen were having the time of their lives. Jack Frost especially since he could de-beard more phony Santas in the Orchid Bay mall more than he could at the mall in Amity Park.

"This is so fun!" laughed Jack as he pulled off a beard of a phony Santa who had his waist and the lower movements of his body frozen.

"I don't get it" said the first ice demon, "I know we were sent by Loki to cause as much trouble as we please, but why do you want to destroy Christmas?"

"Why do I want to destroy Christmas you ask? Why do I want to destroy Christmas?!" asked Jack as he walked toward the ice demon, "I'll tell you why I want to destroy Christmas, because I have had it with that fat man in red always getting all the glory and all that other sort of stuff. And I especially despise Christmas trees as well, watch, I'll show you."

Jack Frost then aimed his finger at a Christmas tree and used his ice powers freezing it completely. He then walked up to the tree and pushed it over, shattering it into pieces.

"Now this guy has a problem" whispered the second ice demon to the first one.

"I know what you mean" whispered the first demon back.

"Do I hear any rhetoric that gives sympathy to this pathetic holiday I am despising?" asked Jack as he approached the two demons.

"No sir" said the first demon as sweat began running down his forehead, "we love ruining this Christmas just as much as you."

"I see" said Jack, "anyway, let's go ruin the candy store. I always despise those candy cains."

As Jack Frost and his two ice demon henchmen began to walk toward the nearest candy store, June and the others had arrived on the scene. Ray Ray was quite upset and notice the shattered ice pieces of a former Christmas tree on the floor.

"Oh the horror!" cried Ray Ray as he grasp some of the shattered pieces to his chest, "This can't be!"

"It gets worse" said Monroe referring to the iced de-bearded Santa sitting in his chair.

"No, not Santa!" cried Ray Ray as he was shocked that it was a phony Santa sitting in his place, "They have gone too far!"

"Then we have to waste no more time" said June, "Lila, can you detect where this Jack Frost went?"

"Not really" replied Lila as she was sniffing the air, "but I can smell out two ice demons this fellow Jack Frost has allied with. They seem to be quite freaked out."

"Of course they are freaked out" said Ray Ray, "this fellow Jack Frost wants to destroy Christmas, I mean not even those demons want this to happen."

"But who would you suppose to have put this Jack Frost up to this?" asked Monroe.

"I don't know" replied June as she cracked her knuckles, "but we better find him fast."

As the four went throughout the mall to find Jack Frost and his two icy henchmen, Jack Frost was having a fun time scaring off the customers of the candy store along with freezing all the candy in sight.

"Take as much as you like" said Jack to his two henchmen, "after this I think there's a phony Santa setting next to a large Christmas tree we can surely destroy."

"Uh, boss" said the first demon, "we think you're going a bit too far."

"You're giving us the shivers and we have ice powers like you for heaven shake" said the second demon.

"Look" said Jack, "I already explain to you my on why I detest Santa and this pathetic holiday. What more clues can I give you to keep you on my side? Perhaps use you two as practice targets, hmm?"

"You're not going to ruin anymore holidays" said a voice behind the two ice demons.

Jack Frost then pushes the two ice demons aside and notices a small boy along with two girls and a dog. He then began to chuckle a little then fell right on the floor and began to laugh out loud.

"I can't believe this is the threat I'm facing here in Orchid Bay!" laughed Jack then he got up, "Okay, I'll give you with the red strips and black hair the first hit. Come on."

"Uh, sir" said the first demon, "I think that's the Te Xuan Ze you are speaking of."

"Oh come now, how can a girl like this be that strong? I mean I had more trouble with the ghost boy" replied Jack as he was approaching June.

June then gives Jack what he really asks for, a good punch sending Jack flying against some shelves of candy, tipping it over and sending it crashing down to the ground. Jack recovers from the attack quite dizzy as he gets up, but stands his ground.

"So this is the Te Xuan Ze that Loki told me about" said Jack.

"Loki put you up to this?" asked June.

"Well, he sort of freed me from my bucket prison in Clockwork's tower" replied Jack, "along with these two being willing participants."

"Well, you're still not going to ruin this holiday" said Ray Ray as he began to shake his fist, "not while we're standing right here."

"Then bring it on" said Jack.

Both Lila and June raced toward Jack and the two ice demons. The ice demons then fired their ice beams at both of them, but they managed to dodge the ice beams. Lila leaped and gave one of the ice demons a good punch sending him flying against a large plant that was near the candy store's entrance. It was now June's turn to make her attack against the second demon as she leaped and kicked the ice demon right up against the wall. The two then concentrated their attention on Jack Frost and began to move in.

"So, you two want a fight?" asked Jack then he gave an evil smirk, "Well, I'm certainly game."


	3. Retreat and Regroup

Chapter 3: Retreat and Regroup

Both Lila and June made their attack against Jack Frost by racing right toward him with their fists aiming at him. Jack immediately jumps and the two fists smash into each other, causing much pain for both Lila and June as they began shacking the hands in pain.

"That definitely has to hurt" said Ray Ray observing June and Lila trying to ease the pain.

"Yep, with the powers of the Te Xuan Ze and a former big foot, you can be sure" said Monroe.

"You two really bore me" said Jack as he leaped behind them and sweep kicked them down then he turns to the two ice demons, "come on, let's get the heck out of here before they follow us."

"That might be a wise idea boss" said the first ice demon.

As Jack Frost and his two ice demon henchmen were fleeing the scene, both Lila and June recovered from the attack along with getting the feeling back in their fists.

"Just great" said June, "now we have to track him down."

"Don't worry" said Lila as she began to sniff the air, "I think I can get a lock on him and those two ice demons."

"Well, we better hurry" said Monroe, "or this Jack Frost will cause more damage."

"I think he might have went this way" said Lila as she signaled them to follow her.

"Right behind you" said Ray Ray as he followed closely behind her along with his sister and Monroe.

As the four began to look for Jack Frost, Jack Frost and his two ice demon henchmen had finally made it out of the mall, but in an empty alleyway.

"So boss, why did you run?" asked the second ice demon, "You had the upper hand."

"I can't ruin Christmas alone" replied Jack as he snarled right into the ice demon's face, "with that former big foot trying to sniff me out, I am quite powerless to deal with her along with the Te Xuan Ze."

"You can tell she was a big foot?" asked the first ice demon.

"Of course I can" replied Jack, "I'm Jack Frost, I can tell these sort of things, even detect if there is a magical creature in the area such as you two as an example."

"Makes sense to me" said the second ice demon, "so who are you going to call for back up?"

"Easy" replied Jack as he began to charge up his ice powers with a blue aura going around his body, "I'll just summon several snowmen to do the job. Heck, it's going to be quite ironic that a bunch of magical snowmen are going to destroy Christmas."

Jack Frost concentrated all of his powers into one empty area and began to summon several squads of large magical snowmen like he had done before in Amity Park to fight a certain ghost boy along to take control of the town.

"Ah, so glad to see you all again" smiled Jack to his army of snowmen, "we have a new enemy known as the Te Xuan Ze and her big foot ally. They stand right in our path, so get rid of them for me, why don't ya? I'll enjoy ruining Christmas."

The snowmen gave an evil smile, laughed and began their marching orders toward the mall. As June, Lila, Ray Ray and Monroe were trying to find Jack Frost and the two ice demons, Lila picked up another strange scent.

"Do you smell something?" asked Lila as she was sniffing the air, "Smells like carrots?"

"Uh, I think you might have been smelling them" replied Ray Ray as he pointed to the large snowmen army coming toward them.

"Oh great, that Jack Frost must have created this snowmen army" said June.

"Well, there's only one way to beat these snowmen" said Monroe, "you know what you two have to do."

"Yea, yea, we're on it" said June.

The snowmen made their move against June and Lila. They swung their large arms against them, trying to smash them into the ground, but the two manage to dodge the attack. June leaped and kicked one of the large snowmen down along with Lila doing the same. The two then moved onto the other snowmen who charged at them, the snowmen tried to knock the two off balance, but at every turn, both Lila and June managed to keep their cool and gave a good punch to each of the snowmen that attempted to attack them. As the battle raged on, the two ice demons were sent by Jack to check up on the snowmen, as they peeked through a corner, they notice the intensifying battle unfolding as both June and Lila were gaining the upper hand.

"This sure isn't a good thing" said the first ice demon as he saw a snowman falling right beside him, being smashed into pieces.

"Uh, let's get the heck out of here before they notice that we're even here" said the second ice demon.

"Good idea" replied the first ice demon.

As the two ice demons were about to leave, Lila was right in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" asked Lila as she cracked her knuckles and gave a growling roar at them.

"Uh, no hard feelings in ruining Christmas?" asked the first ice demon as he gave a smile.

"Right" replied June as she was right behind them and gave the first ice demon a good punch knocking him unconscious.

"Now it's my turn" said Lila as she did the same with the second ice demon.

"So what do we do with them?" asked Ray Ray referring to the two unconscious ice demons.

"I think a little interrogation would be in order" replied June as she signaled Lila to pick up the two ice demons, "come on, we can take them to Ah-Mah's place and do it from there."

As the two unconscious ice demons were being carried away and the four left the scene, a snowman resurrected itself and walked toward the area where Jack Frost was strategizing his next scheme.

"So, have they taken the bait?" asked Jack to the large snowman.

The large snowman replies by nodding.

"Excellent" said Jack as he gave an evil smirk, "it's time I up the anti against these four."

As Jack Frost was strategizing for his next plans, June along with Lila, Ray Ray and Monroe made it to Ah-Mah's house where she greeted them.

"June, what an unexpected surprise" said Ah-Mah as she opened the door.

"We have some prisoners to interrogate" said June as Lila placed the two ice demons on the ground.

"Take those two in" said Ah-Mah.

"Will do" said Lila as she picked up the two ice demons.

"In the mean time" said Ah-Mah, "I have detected that this Jack Frost is in the area. It should be wise that you look for him. Lila and I will handle this."


	4. Interrogation, Search and Destroy

Chapter 4: Interrogation, Search and Destroy

It was several minutes after the incident where the two ice demons began to wake up. They found themselves tied up in a dark room with a lamp hanging over the ceiling. Ah-Mah and Lila then both revealed themselves to the two ice demons.

"Where's the Te Xuan Ze?" asked the first ice demon.

"She's out searching for your friend Jack Frost before he causes anymore trouble" replied Ah-Mah, "now who put you up to this?"

"Loki" replied the second ice demon who was in a hurry to get this over with.

"Not again" said Ah-Mah, "looks like I have to get Thor to deal with him after June apprehends this Jack Frost."

"So what do I do?" asked Lila.

"Make sure those two don't get away" replied Ah-Mah as she was leaving the scene.

"Right" said Lila as she gave an evil smile and cracked her knuckles placing some fear into the two ice demons.

While Ah-Mah was trying to contact Thor about Loki's deeds, June, Ray Ray and Monroe were trying to search throughout the city for this Jack Frost. They soon came to the outskirts of the city of Orchid Bay where Jack Frost had gathered a large snowmen army, fully regenerated from the last one he created.

"That looks like a lot of snowmen" said Ray Ray as he looked down from a safe distance.

"It's time to end Frosty's reign of terror" said June as she leaped down.

As June leaped down, she snuck around some of the snowmen who were patrolling the area. She passed them without ease and leaped right directly where Jack Frost was giving more instructions to his snowmen army.

"Ah, the Te Xuan Ze" said Jack as he turned around, "so nice to see you again. Too bad I'm going to win this one."

"I don't think so" said June as she cracked her knuckles ready for a fight.

"Fine, have it your way" said Jack as he snapped his fingers and the snowmen made their way toward June.

The snowmen attempted to smash June into the ground with their large fists, but June leaped out of the way, dodging the attacks. She then leaped and kicked one of the snowmen into pieces and did the same to another, but as she did that, the snowmen she defeated just regenerated.

"This is just too easy" laughed Jack as he noticed June was getting tired of fighting his snowmen minions.

Then June gives one of the snowmen a good punch sending it flying right toward Jack. Jack then uses his ice powers, freezes the snowman and breaks it into tiny pieces to which the snowman then regenerates and Jack signals the snowman to continue to attack June.

"Nice try" said Jack, "but I still have some schemes up my sleeve."

June then began to notice that she was no match for Jack Frost or his snowmen army. So she then fled the scene with Jack Frost making an evil laugh as she was doing so.

"Come on, we need to get back to Ah-Mah's place" said June as she ran toward Ray Ray and Monroe.

"That's a good idea" said Ray Ray as he notices the snowmen heading their direction.

As the three began to escape the snowmen that were trying to apprehend them, Ah-Mah was quite busy contacting Thor in dealing with the mess his brother Loki had caused.

"So let me get this straight" said Thor on the other line, "Loki is up to his old tricks?"

"Yes" replied Ah-Mah, "seems like he has employed this Jack Frost to not just ruin Christmas for the people of Orchid Bay, but in an attempt to hold the city hostage."

"I see" said Thor, "tell you what. I got a deal with some fire demons that owe me one. I'll send them along and they should heat things up for you."

"Good" said Ah-Mah, "send them ASAP."

Then she notices that June, Ray Ray and Monroe were back at her house so soon once she hung up.

"June, did you manage to get this Jack Frost?" asked Ah-Mah.

"No, not really" replied June as she was trying to catch her breath.

"This Jack Frost created an entire army of snowmen" said Monroe, "and whenever June managed to turn them into pieces, they regenerated."

"Hmm, well, those fire demons should be arriving anytime soon" said Ah-Mah, "I talked with Thor on ending Jack Frost's fun along with Loki."

"So how are those two ice demons doing?" asked June.

"Come see for yourself" replied Ah-Mah as the three began to follow her.

As the three began to follow her, they finally arrived at the interrogation room where the two ice demons were shivering in fear of Lila.

"Please, let us go" cried the first demon to Ah-Mah and June.

"Yea" added the second demon, "we didn't know this would end up this way. We have nothing against Christmas or this Santa."

"Please, just let us go" cried the first demon.

"We'll think about it once this entire episode is over" said Ah-Mah to the two ice demons.

"So when do those fire demons arrived?" asked June.

June of course spoke too soon as at that very moment, two balls of fire landed right near Ah-Mah's house. As the smoke lifted, two fire demons emerged and melted the snow as they began to walk toward Ah-Mah's. One of the fire demons then knocked on Ah-Mah's door and she immediately answered it.

"You must be Ah-Mah, right?" asked the first fire demon.

"Yes, come on in" replied Ah-Mah, "there's not that much time to explain."

While Ah-Mah was directing the two fire demons to meet with June, Jack Frost was having the time of his life with his snowmen army. He had quite a fun time using his ice powers to short out the Christmas lights of the residents of Orchid Bay along with de-bearding any phony Santa that came along his way.

"This is too easy" laughed Jack who was on top of the head of the head snowman of his snowmen army, "I am having more fun than I did in Amity Park."

Then Jack Frost notices Orchid Bay's main Christmas tree in the city center.

"Looks like this tree is going to be used for lumber" said Jack as he gave an evil smirk.


	5. Of Fire and Ice

Chapter 5: Of Fire and Ice

As Jack Frost was approaching the city center with the large Christmas tree, he gave an evil smirk as he hatched up one evil plan. He powered up and a blue aura went around him. He then uses his ice powers and froze the large Christmas tree in the city center. After that, he orders his snowmen army to scare off the population from the center and directs the large snowman to the frozen Christmas tree. As the large snowman was about to swing its fist in attempt to smash the Christmas tree into pieces, a fireball out of nowhere came and melted the fist of the snowman.

"Who the heck threw that fireball?" asked Jack as he turned around.

As he turned around, he notice it was Juniper Lee along with her brother, Monroe, Lila and the two fire demons.

"So, it's you" said Jack as he began to approach them, "Loki's brother Thor must have sent those two fire demons, am I correct?"

"Yea, and now we're going to kick your butt" replied June as she cracked her knuckles along with Lila doing the same.

Both June and Lila launched their attack at Jack, giving Jack one good punch sending him crashing against some of his snowmen. Jack recovered from the attack and prepared to use his ice powers against the two.

"You two, unfreeze that Christmas tree" said June to the two fire demons.

"Will do" said the first one.

As June and Lila began fighting Jack Frost, the two fire demons did their work into thawing the large Christmas tree in the city center. After that was done, they began to move against the oncoming snowmen that were trying to prevent them. As the snowmen began in attempt to attack the two fire demons, they melted every time they made their attempt. While that was going on, both June and Lila were having a hard time in fighting Jack Frost. They were dodging the various ice beams coming toward them, and one of the ice beams hits June's leg freezing it in place.

"This doesn't look good" said June as she was trying to move her frozen leg.

"Looks like I finally get the upper hand" said Jack as he began to approach June.

But before Jack could do anything to June, a fireball came out of nowhere, melting and freeing June's frozen leg. She then cracks her knuckles and she and Lila leap right toward Jack and began giving him a beating of his life.

"I guess you can call this season's beatings" said Monroe as he and Ray Ray were watching June and Lila taking turns in beating up Jack Frost.

"I heard that" said Ray Ray as he was enjoying the fight.

"Okay, okay!" cried Jack who was all beaten up by both June and Lila, "I surrender, I surrender!"

"I think he has had enough" said June as she began to feel her wrist.

"Yea, I suppose so" added Lila doing the same with her own.

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Monroe.

"I think making sure he never shows his face around these parts would be punishment enough" replied June.

"Okay, fine, I'll take it" said Jack as he began to dust himself off.

"Just don't you set foot in Orchid Bay ever again" said June, "now get."

"Alright, alright" said Jack as he began to leave the scene along with leaving the city entirely.

"So what do we do?" asked the first fire demon who was finished cleaning up Jack Frost's mess.

"I think I got an answer" replied June.

Back at Loki's lair, the Norse God was quite pleased with the chaos he had caused by using Jack Frost as a proxy. He was so unaware that two fire demons had come along.

"Ah, good" said Loki as he looked at the two figures which he thought were the ice demons, "you're back."

"Actually" said the first fire demon as he cracked his knuckles, "we were really sent by the Te Xuan Ze."

"I'm still more powerful than you two" said Loki.

"I don't think so" said the second fire demon, "we were also sent by your brother Thor and he powered us up."

"Uh, come on" said Loki as sweat began to run down his forehead, "I was just kidding about trying to ruin Christmas."

"I don't think so" said the first fire demon as he cracked his knuckles and began to approach Loki along with his partner doing the same.

As the two fire demons began to give Loki a serious beating, June along with Ray Ray were watching the fight from a safe distance through a window of Loki's chamber. Taking pictures of the fight to which Loki was losing badly.

"This goes in the album" laughed Ray Ray as he took a photo of the two fire demons beating upon Loki.


End file.
